mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chespin/Satanchu's second version
Remade entirely from scratch, Satanchu's second version of Chespin appears to have joined Hitmonchan and Crabrawler in the Pokémon boxing club. Just like the previous version, almost none of its moves reference the source. Instead, it has a bizarre movepool that includes various Pokémon assists, and even Mario items. In terms of gameplay, it's an improvement from the last version, but that's not saying a lot. ) |Image = File:SatanchuChespin2Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Satanchu |Downloadlink = Lily's M.U.G.E.N Cellar |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Boxing Chespin is a six-button character whose playstyle is unspecific. Its Normal attacks are slow and predictable, even the ones that boast an infinite priority. This hinders, or even eliminates any ability to combo. It also has mediocre damage output, even through its Hypers. Close combat with any opponent presents a risk because of this. In addition, some of its moves have excessive startup/cooldown time, such as its Hard Punch ( ) and Chespin Dart, both of which take about 2 seconds. If the opponent were to avoid or guard these attacks, Boxing Chespin would be left helpless and easy to punish. Another exploitable weakness is its lack of aerials altogether. Boxing Chespin has no way to defend itself while airborne, and so it is advised to remain grounded as much as possible. But even then, with all of its vulnerabilities on the ground, Boxing Chespin is, without a doubt, a tricky character to score a victory with through normal means. There are the easy ways out, on the other hand. Boxing Chespin can very well Summon Fennekin when at a distance, to damage the opponent as they approach. In M.U.G.E.N 1.1, this does not work on the right side of the stage, nor do its other assists. It can also achieve some effortless wins through its infinite attack, Leaf Buzzsaw. If executed correctly, this attack is inescapable and can lock the opponent in a hurt state for the whole match, until their Life finally hits 0. This can be better pulled off on taller characters, where Boxing Chespin already has an advantage over them by being much shorter than average. Boxing Chespin has no custom A.I., and so it uses the engine's default. This makes for a disappointingly unchallenging match, in that it tends to rely on Normals half the time, which are not only punishable, but deal very minimal damage for what they are. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Uses 250 Power| }} | | }} | Uses 250 Power| }} / | | }} / | Uses 250 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mugen battle 4 Chespin 2.0 vs 4 Chespin 2.0 Trivia *Boxing Chespin's intro shows him flattening the older version with his fist. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Satanchu Category:Characters made in 2013 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Assists }}